The present invention relates to a rear combination lamp assembly adapted to be mounted to each of the opposite sides of a rear part of a vehicle body, in particular, an automobile body, the rear combination lamp assembly having incorporated therein a tail lamp, a stop lamp, a winker lamp, a back-up lamp and the like in a united fashion.
Conventionally, a rear combination lamp assembly of the kind referred to above has incorporated therein, for example, a plurality of incandescent lamp bulbs which bear functions of various lamps. The arrangement is such that a selected one or more of the lamp bulbs is or are energized to emit light, thereby turning on, through a reflector and a lens, a corresponding one of a tail lamp section, a stop lamp section, a winker lamp section and a back-up lamp section.
As described above, the arrangement of the conventional rear combination lamp assembly is such that, in actual use, a selected one or more of the lamp bulbs is or are energized to turn on a corresponding one of the tail lamp and the like. Accordingly, the conventional rear combination lamp assembly has no great difference in function from the case where various lamps are arranged separately from each other. That is, the conventional rear combination lamp assembly merely has advantages in the design aspect. If an attempt is made to freely display various patterns such as, for example, characters, symbols and the like by the use of the conventional rear combination lamp assembly, it is necessary to prepare light sources in number required to display the pattern. If incandescent lamp bulbs are employed as the light sources, such problems arise that the speed of response is slow, and rush current passes through the lamp bulbs.